A Very Scandalous Proposal Choices
This page contains the choices in A Very Scandalous Proposal and their outcomes. This game revolves around the choices you make. They can improve or decrease relationships with the characters. This walkthrough is made to assist others in helping them make the right choice for their game. Good luck and happy playing! Choices that have no outcome on the side have not been explored yet, please help this page by contributing those answers! Setup Choices Choice 1 * Face 1 * Face 2 * Face 3 * Face 4 Choice 2 * Wondrous Waves (�� 15) * On Side (�� 15) * Natural Curls * Do The Wave * Paint It Red * Long And Loose * Black Bob Choice 3 * It's brill! * It's bollocks. (Go back to Choice 1) Choice 4 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * Enter your character's name: Default is "Sophie". Choice 5 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * Enter your character's last name: Default is "MacDonald". Choice 6 * Yes! * No, I'd like to change it. (Go back to Choice 4) Chapter One: The Mysterious Heir Choices Choice 1 * Fashionista (�� 20) (No effect) * All A Flutter Choice 2 * A toffee mocha latte, to be precise! (No effect) Choice 3 * I owe you one. * You can have my firstborn. (No effect) * Why does this cup say 'Belinda?' (No effect) Choice 4 * Stunning! (No effect) * Over the top. (No effect) * Exactly like I pictured! (No effect) Choice 5 * How grand! (No effect) Choice 6 * Was that duchess as cruel as she looks? (No effect) * Were any of these painted by famous artists? * Which ones were horse thieves? (No effect) Choice 7 * Man. * Woman. Choice 8 * Face 1 * Face 2 * Face 3 Choice 9 * Definitely him/her. (No effect) * Not right. It must have been someone else... (Go back to Choices 7-8) Choice 10 * The works! (No effect) * Just cheese. (No effect) * PB&J... & nutella. (No effect) Choice 11 * How do you like the tour? * Where did you get the nerve to raid the fridge? (No effect) * Can I get your number? (❤ +Flirt) Choice 12 * Sounds divine! �� (�� 12) * I'd better not... Diamond Choice 1 * Plain. (No effect) * With lemon. * With milk and sugar. (No effect) �� +Secret Diamond Choice 2 * That's hardly real dirt. (No effect) * Did he have a lot of different wigs? (No effect) * How did no one ever notice? Diamond Choice 3 * How do you really know so much about the Montjoys? (No effect) * Are you single? (❤ +Flirt) Diamond Choice 4 * I want to get in trouble with you. (❤ +Flirt) * I'll see you again, won't I? (No effect) * I want to thank you. " " Choice 13 * Working a story angle. (No effect) * Plotting revenge scenarios. (No effect) " " Choice 14 * How dare you! (No effect) * Fair enough. (No effect) Choice 15 * Don't tempt me. (No effect) * It was nothing I can't handle. (No effect) Choice 16 * Let's do it! �� (�� 18) (�� +Secret) * We'd better not... Diamond Choice 5 * Is even worse than I thought. * Has a tough family. (No effect) * Is loyal to his/her friends. Diamond Choice 6 * Crack the window open further. (No effect) * Sneak over to the door. Diamond Choice 7 * Make an animal noise! * Stay quiet. (No effect) * Throw a pebble. (No effect) Diamond Choice 8 This is a timed choice. * Left! * Right! (No effect) * Around the back! If the timer ends, you hesitate. (No effect) Choice 17 * Water (No effect) * A glass of wine (No effect) * A pint (No effect) Choice 18 * Montjoy family scandal. * Barrington estate secrets. (No effect) * Simon/Ava Montjoy. (No effect) Choice 19 * So far, things are going great! (No effect) * I heard something about a maid in a dumbwaiter... (No effect) * I'm just trying to fight jet lag. (No effect) Chapter Two: The Proposal Choices Choice 1 * You're kidding, right? (No effect) * How did you even find me? (No effect) * This must be some kind of scam. (No effect) Choice 2 * Like A Boss (�� 25) (No effect) * No thanks Choice 3 * What lifestyle choices, exactly? (No effect) * And why do you deserve the estate? (No effect) * What does this have to do with me? (No effect) " " if you spent diamonds to find out Simon's/Ava's secret in the previous chapter. " " if you didn't spend diamonds to find out Simon's/Ava's secret in the previous chapter. Choice 4 * But... why? (No effect) * Hell no! (No effect) * HA! HAHAHAH! (No effect) Choice 5 * You have no idea what I can do. (No effect) * You must be really desperate. (No effect) �� +Secret Choice 6 * Handholding. * Cheek kissing. (No effect) * Kissing. (❤ +Flirt) Choice 7 * Bunny. (No effect) * Marmalade. (No effect) * Simon/Ava. (No effect) Choice 8 * Awful. (No effect) * Fascinating! (No effect) Choice 9 * Prospective employer. (No effect) * Biographer. (No effect) * Personal assistant. (No effect) Choice 10 * Amazing! (No effect) * Awful... (No effect) Choice 11 * Yes, please! (No effect) * And what, I just cold-call her? (No effect) Choice 12 * I'm a reporter. (No effect) * Nigel Brookes gave me your number. (No effect) Choice 13 * I'm in! �� (�� 17) * Maybe next time. Diamond Choice 1 * You're gorgeous. (No effect) * This place is so... spare. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 * Basic facial. (No effect) * Vampire facial. (No effect) * Gold-flake umami facial. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 * They smell so good... (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 * When were you engaged? (No effect) * How did you get together? (No effect) * Why did you break up? (No effect) �� +Secret Diamond Choice 5 * GOD, no. (No effect) * How gauche of you to ask! (No effect) * Maybe...? (No effect) " " Choice 14 * Pretty please! (No effect) * That's a bummer, but I understand... (No effect) Choice 15 * It's going great! (No effect) * I'm just getting started... (No effect) * I'm getting nowhere. (No effect) Choice 16 * Count me in! (�� 19) * No thanks. Diamond Choice 6 * Know him? (No effect) * Come here often? (No effect) Diamond Choice 7 * Show Simon/Ava (No effect) Diamond Choice 8 * Who are these people? (No effect) * When is this from? (No effect) Choice 17 * I'm still in the research phase... (No effect) * Everything's going amazingly! (No effect) * I've got nothing. Choice 18 * If you'd gotten any less arrogant. (No effect) * When I can expect a ring. (No effect) * What I should wear for the announcement photo. (No effect) Chapter Three: Mind your Manners Choices Choice 1 * Did you bring coffee? (No effect) * Is this tutorial really necessary? (No effect) Choice 2 * Sorry about that. (No effect) * I do have a life, you know. (No effect) Choice 3 * I'd love to! (�� 18) * I'd rather not. Diamond Choice 1 * Wonderful! (+Top Drawer) * A little subdued... (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 * Who's her favorite singer? (No effect) * What's her favorite song? (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 * Mock British food? (No effect) * Chant 'USA! USA!' all night? (No effect) * Throw wine in his face? (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 * Do you really think this is going to work? (No effect) * What are you doing to prepare for tonight? (No effect) * Should I... bring something? (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 * A collie! (No effect) * A corgi! (No effect) * A mutt! (No effect) Choice 4 * A classic British pub! (No effect) * A fancy high-tea salon! (No effect) Choice 5 * Simon/Ava was right. (No effect) * It's already a headache... (No effect) * I'm kinda excited! (No effect) Choice 6 * Why would I need to be careful? (No effect) * That's the plan. (No effect) Choice 7 * Elegant Introduction (�� 25) (No effect) * Soul of Simplicity Choice 8 * Is your nice car in the shop? (No effect) * Do you even know what a cliche you are? (No effect) Choice 9 * Where are you going? (No effect) * Are you just going to leave me here?! (No effect) * ... (No effect) Choice 10 * An American. (No effect) * A new friend of Simon's/Ava's. (No effect) * Totally out of place. (No effect) Choice 11 * Nice of you to come back for me... (No effect) * I'm so glad to see you! (No effect) +Relationship if you bought the premium outfit. Choice 12 * No. (+Relationship) * Yes. It's too bad, isn't it? (-Botched It) * That's hard to say... (-Botched It) Choice 13 * I think it's lovely! (-Botched It) * I prefer jazz. (+Relationship) * I like early rock and roll. (-Botched It) Choice 14 * Cake! (-Botched It) * Cheese! (+Relationship) * Whatever. I'm not picky... (-Botched It) Choice 15 * I have to try! (�� 15) * I'll just stay here... Diamond Choice 6 * Whiskey (No effect) * Whatever you're having (No effect) * A cup of tea (No effect) Diamond Choice 7 * It all happened so quickly. (No effect) * Simon's/Ava's more serious than you think. (No effect) * I'm planning to make up for lost time. (No effect) Diamond Choice 8 * It was what I always wanted to do. (No effect) * I sort of just fell into it... (No effect) +Relationship. Choice 16 * Why do you like the kitchens so much? (No effect) * Do you think they're listening in? (No effect) " " if you got at least 4 +Relationship. " " if you got 2-3 +Relationship. " " if you got less than 2 +Relationship. Chapter Four: Everyone Who's Anyone Choices Choice 1 * Gonna slay this party! (No effect) * Kinda terrified... (No effect) Choice 2 * Fierce Fiancee (�� 25) (No effect) * No thanks Diamond Choice 1 * Whimsical! (No effect) * Sparkly! (No effect) Choice 3 * Dang, that is a ROCK. (No effect) Choice 4 * So romantic. (No effect) * No down on one knee? (No effect) * You just had this lying around? (No effect) Choice 5 * Of course not! (No effect) * Maybe? (No effect) * I'd do anything for Simon! (No effect) Choice 6 * All the whiskey (No effect) * Champagne (No effect) * Sparkling water (No effect) Choice 7 * Not particularly. (No effect) * It sounds like you are... (No effect) Choice 8 * Excuse you! (No effect) * Thank you for the... compliment. (No effect) �� "+Secret" if you bought the premium outfit. Choice 9 * Nice to meet you! (No effect) * What family name? (No effect) Choice 10 * How are you doing? (No effect) * How am I'' doing? (No effect) * Where can I get more sandwiches? (No effect) '''Choice 11' * Kiss me. (❤ +Flirt) * Pretend like I said something funny. (No effect) Choice 12 * Comfort Genevieve. �� (�� 12) * Leave her alone. ( ) Diamond Choice 2 * I'm on your side. (No effect) * I heard what happened. (No effect) * Hugo sounds terrible. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 * How did you and Hugo meet? (No effect) * Tell me about your kids! (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 * That sounds awful. (No effect) * What happened to him? (No effect) * You deserve better. (No effect) �� "+Secret". " ", " " Choice 13 * Glamorous this party is! (No effect) * Stunning Barrington House is! (No effect) * Nice it is to meet so many interesting people! (No effect) Choice 14 * This is my best story yet! (No effect) * I'm finally living a fairytale! (No effect) * This is more incredible than I could have imagined! (No effect) Choice 15 * I'm sorry. (No effect) * What did I do wrong? (No effect) * Those people are horrible. (No effect) Choice 16 * That sounds wonderful! (�� 20) * Not right now. Diamond Choice 5 * What was your childhood like? (No effect) * Why are your grandparents so demanding? (No effect) * Did Hugo ever join you here? (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 * Left! (No effect) * Right! (No effect) * Center! (No effect) Diamond Choice 7 * You must really miss your parents. (No effect) * What happened to them? (No effect) * Your dad must have been so talented. (No effect) Diamond Choice 8 * Take Simon's hand. (❤ +Romance) * Let him go on ahead. (No effect) Choice 17 * Why not? (No effect) * I don't actually need your permission. (No effect) Chapter Five: Choices Category:Choices Walkthrough Category:A Very Scandalous Proposal Category:Early Access Walkthrough